Fiesta pijama
by Hiro86
Summary: Esta es la historia de los Tamers despues del incidente del Delipa, como retomaron sus vidas normales y... las amorosas
1. Primer día

"fiesta pijama"  
  
Capitulo número: I "Primer día"  
  
Ya havia transcurrido mucho tiempo en la ciudad de Shinjuku. Vagos recuerdos, es todo lo que tenían nuestros amigos de aquellos tiempos en que se enfrentaban en batallas contra los Digimons "salvajes". Muy lejanos se veían los días en que arriesgaban sus vidas para salvar este mundo de la amenaza del Delira. Parecía como si hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero no podía serlo ya que como se explicaba que su ciudad hubiera quedado casi en ruinas. Luego del incidente con los digimons, los Tamers volvieron a sus vidas normales. Henry retomo sus clases con el maestro Sho, Rika por su parte decidió cambiarse de escuela y matricularse en la de nuestros amigos, Juri seguía siendo la chica alegre y optimista de siempre, Hirokazu y Kenta aun tenían batallas con las digi-cartas y Takato convenció a sus padres de vender pan de Guilmon. En fin, llevaban una vida normal y rutinaria y aun que se habían distanciado un poco su separación no duraría mucho ya que las clases empezaban hoy. Los jóvenes Tamers ya estaban en 6º de primaria y este año también tenían a la profesora Sanuma como maestra. Henry seguía en su salón pero este año no estaría solo ya que Rika se incorporaba a las clases de su salón. Ya todos se encontraban en su primer día de clases y en el salón de Henry el profesor estaba dando un anuncio.  
  
Niños, tengo un anuncio que hacerles. -Dice el profesor.- Hoy se integra a nuestro salón una nueva alumna, su nombre es Rika Minako.  
  
Cuando Henry oyó ese nombre no podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, entrando por la puerta. Takato le comento que Juri le dijo que hablo con Rika y que ella le dijo que pensaba cambiarse de escuela pero nunca se imagino que sería en esta, menos en este salón.  
  
Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rika Minako. -Se presenta la chica.  
  
Rika, siéntate por favor en el puesto frente a Wong. -Le dice el profesor.  
  
Claro. -Le responde Rika con una sonrisa. Al llegar a su puesto y sentarse la chica se da la vuelta para saludar a su amigo.- Hola, como estas Henry. -le dice al chico.  
  
Rika, como es que. Ya se lo que me vas a decir así que te diré de inmediato. -Interrumpe Rika.- Me cambie a esta escuela por que me queda más cerca de mi casa.  
  
Solo por eso. -le pregunta Henry con curiosidad.  
  
Si, solo por eso. -Le contesta la chica con un poco de rubor.  
  
Y los demás ya saben que te cambiarias de escuela???  
  
No, solo le conté a Juri, pero no le dije que me inscribiría en esta.  
  
Ya veo, en todo caso me alegra mucho el que estés en este salón Rika. -Le dice Henry sin saber lo que decía y al percatarse de lo que dijo se ruborizo de inmediato.  
  
En serio te alegra Henry?? -Le pregunta Rika igual de ruborizada que el.  
  
Si, en serio.  
  
Y dime Henry. Ehhh. como esta tu hermana??? -Le dice pareciendo buscar una excusa para poder platicar con el.  
  
Susy?? Esta muy bien, gracias.  
  
Chicos. -Les dice el profesor a los alumnos.- como es el primer día no tendremos clases así que pueden salir al patio en orden.  
  
Como les dijo el profesor, Rika y Henry salieron al patio y se encontraron con los demás Tamers.  
  
Miren, ahí viene Henry. Ehh?? Esa no es Rika???  
  
Que?? Rika??? Donde. -Dice Takato mirando a todos lados.  
  
Hola chicos. -Saluda Henry.- Miren a quien les traigo.  
  
Joshh, esta chamaca me sale hasta en la sopa. -Exclama Hirikazu en tono de burla.  
  
Jajaja, muy gracioso sonso. -le dice Rika.  
  
Y Rika, que haces aquí?? -Pregunta Takato.- No me digas que te cambiaste a esta escuela.  
  
Exactamente huerito. -responde Rika con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Oye Kenta. -Le susurra Hirokazu golpeándolo con el codo.  
  
Que quieres Hirikazu.  
  
Por que no les cuentas lo de. ya sabes.  
  
Y por que no les dices tú??  
  
Pues por que tú eres el que se los tiene que decir.  
  
Pero tú fuiste el que pensó en esto, así que tú diles.  
  
Y que es lo que secretean tanto ustedes dos?? -Les dice Rika a ambos.  
  
Diles tu Hirokazu.  
  
No, diles tú.  
  
Quedamos en que tú se los dirás.  
  
Decirnos que?? -Pregunta Juri.  
  
Bueno, yo les cuento. -Dice por fin Hirokazu. Lo que pasa es que con Kenta pensamos que seria buena idea celebrar este regreso a clases. no, más bien para pasar las penas del regreso a clases con una fiesta pijama.  
  
Fiesta pijama?? -Pregunta Henry.  
  
Si, una fiesta pijama. -Le contesta el chico de visera.- Acaso no sabes que es???  
  
Claro que si, es solo que me pareció algo extraño.  
  
A mi me parece una excelente idea. -exclama la joven Juri.  
  
Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Juri. -Le dice Takato.- Y que opinas tu Rika.  
  
Por mi esta bien, con tal de que no sea en mi casa.  
  
Y tu Henry, que opinas?? .-Pregunta Kenta.  
  
Claro, me parece bien. Y a todo esto, en donde piensan hacer la fiesta???  
  
En la mía no se puede por que van a fumigar. -se excusa Kenta.  
  
En la mía tampoco. No les gustaría, en mi familia están todos locos. -Da su excusa Hirokazu.  
  
Con que de ahí lo heredaste. -Le dice Rika.  
  
Muy graciosa ¬_¬......  
  
Y entonces, donde se hará la fiesta pijama??? Pregunta Juri.  
  
Donde más. en una de sus casas. -Les dice a todos Hirokazu.  
  
Como de costumbre dejan todo al azar. -Les critica Rika.  
  
Yo con gusto ofrecería mi casa. -Les habla Juri.- Pero el ruido de la fiesta molestaría a los clientes de la licorería de papá.  
  
En mi casa tampoco se podría. -Dice Takato.- la fiesta se escucharía en la panadería.  
  
Y tu Henry, que nos dices??? -Le pregunta Hirokazu.  
  
Solo puedo decirles que en mi casa no se podría ya que mi papá esta trabajando en un proyecto muy importante y la fiesta lo perturbaría.  
  
Así que por descarte, la única candidata seria. -Les dice Hirokazu mirando fijamente a Rika.  
  
A no, no me mires a mi, ya les dije que por mi esta bien con tal de que no sea en mi casa.  
  
Pero no queda otra casa Rika. -Le suplica Kenta.  
  
Y eso a mí que. -Les dice Rika.- Mejor me voy al salón. Tal como lo dijo, se fue al salón, pero Takato la siguió.  
  
Rika espera!! -Le grita el chico.  
  
Que pasa, que quieres Takato.  
  
Es que quiero saber por que no quieres ofrecer tu casa.  
  
Eso no es asunto tuyo. La chica no lo escucho más, entro a su salón y cerro la puesta.  
  
A la salida de clases Rika se dirigía a su casa cuando de repente sintió que alguien la seguía así que se dio la vuelta y vio que la dupla de Hirokazu y Kenta la venían siguiendo.  
  
Y ustedes, que se han creído que me vienen siguiendo. -Les dice Rika muy enfadada.  
  
Este. Nosotros te seguíamos para hablar contigo Rika. -Le dice Hirokazu.  
  
Si es por lo de la fiesta pierden su tiempo, así que lárguense.  
  
Vamos Rika, se buena, di que si. -Rogaba Kenta.  
  
Nooo!! Ya les dije que no, lárguense. Al llegar a su casa, Rika vio que ambos seguían detrás de ella, así que decidió cerrar la puerta para que no molesten más.  
  
Rika, por favor. -Les gritaban desde afuera.  
  
Ya lárguense si no quieren tener problemas.  
  
Mejor nos vamos. -Le dice Kenta a su amigo.  
  
Si, tienes razón, pero no nos daremos por vencidos.  
  
Así paso un día en la ciudad de Shinjuku, el primer día de clases de nuestros amigos y el primer día de Rika en su nueva escuela.  
  
***FIN DEL CAPITULO***  
  
Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este fic. En lo personal encuentro que esta muy bueno, aun que lo más interesante viene en el Próximo capitulo. ^__^ no crean que es propaganda jeje. Dejen review, pero solo si son flores, chocolates, dinero u otros vienes. Criticas constructivas favor de dejar en portería, gracias. No, solo son bromas ^__^ dejen criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea. pero si alguno o alguna desea darme alguna cosita poca no dude en hacerlo. 


	2. Depende de mi

***Fiesta pijama***  
  
Capitulo número: II  
  
"Depende de mi"  
  
Luego de una muy mala noche causada por diversos pensamientos que torturaban su corazón, Rika se levanta y se disponía a ir a la escuela, toma sus libros y cuadernos para ponerlos en su bolso cuando es interrumpida.  
  
"Rika!!" le grita su madre "afuera hay unos chicos que quieren verte!!!"  
  
"Ya voy mamá...!!! Espero que no sean ese par de tontos que vienen a molestar, por que o si no... Ya verán"  
  
Cuando Rika sale para ver de quienes se trataban no se sorprende a ver a Hirokazu y Kenta parados frente a su puerta.  
  
"y ustedes que hacen aquí"  
  
"este. vinimos a darte los buenos días Rika" le dice Hirokazu sonriente.  
  
"que??? Buenos días mis babuchas. Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo"  
  
"no tienes que ponerte así con nosotros Rika" le habla Kenta "solo queremos ser tus amigos"  
  
"amigos!! Quien les dijo que quiero unos amigos tan tontos como ustedes"  
  
"COMO QUE T.!!!" grita Hirokazu  
  
"calma Hirokazu" le dice su amigo "mejor nos vamos"  
  
"no, no nos iremos hasta que Rika diga que sede su casa"  
  
"entonces tendré que sacarlos a patadas por que no lo pienso hacer"  
  
"por que mejor no nos vamos Hirokazu"  
  
"no, no podemos rendirnos Kenta"  
  
"bueno, yo ya se los advertí, ahora ya verán." les dice Rika para luego perseguirlos.  
  
"te lo dije Hirokazu, ahora Rika esta hecha una furia!!!"  
  
"esta bien, acepto la culpa. Ahora cállate y corre!!!!  
  
En otro sector de la ciudad, Takato se encontraba caminando rumbo a la escuela mientras pensaba en asuntos muy importantes para el.  
  
"creí que ella era la única chica para mi" se decía el chico a si mismo mirando hacia el cielo "antes, cuando la veía, sentía una sensación muy rara dentro de mi corazón. Cuando me hablaba, cuando caminaba cerca mío o simplemente cuando me miraba con esa sonrisa de la que alguna vez me enamore. En todas esas ocasiones mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora pero, ahora, ya no es lo mismo"  
  
Takato se detuvo por un momento para observar a las personas pasar delante de el y luego prosiguió con su camino.  
  
"cuando ayer vi a Rika en la escuela no se por que mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre. No se por que empecé a sentirme raro, tan raro como cuando veía a Juri, solo que esta vez mis pensamientos no estaban dirigidos hacia ella, sino hacia Rika. Será que. no, no puede ser. o si?? Tal vez, tal vez. me gusta Rika" logro decir por fin el chico "pero como pudo suceder algo así. Jamás pensé enamorarme de una chica así, menos de ella. Rika y yo nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como para que me pasara esto. Con ella he vivido cosas que nunca he vivido con nadie más pero. eso seria suficiente como para que me guste alguien???"  
  
Cuando Takato llego a la escuela se encontró con Henry, quien también venia llegando.  
  
"Takato, hola, como estas???"  
  
"la verdad no muy bien Henry" le dice con una voz algo melancólica.  
  
"por que lo dices, te sientes mal??"  
  
"no exactamente"  
  
"no te entiendo Takato, explícate"  
  
"bueno, este. alguna vez te ha gustado una chica pero luego te das cuenta de que no te guste y que la chica que te gusta es otra pero tal vez no sea así y solo estas confundido???  
  
"como?? Confundido si estoy pero lo demás no te lo entendí"  
  
"mejor no me hagas caso. Olvida lo que dije"  
  
En ese momento Henry y Takato ven llegar a Hirokazu y a Kenta corriendo a mil por hora Pareciendo estar escapando de algo.  
  
"abran paso que ahí vamos!!!" gritan ambos chicos.  
  
"y que les pasara a esos" le dice Henry a su amigo.  
  
"lo ignoro. Mejor entremos"  
  
Ya en clases Henry se preguntaba por que Rika no había llegado a clases cuando ve que la puerta se abre y que la chica entra no con muy buena cara, le da el pase de retraso al maestro y se sienta en su pupitre.  
  
"Rika que te paso. Por que llegas tan tarde y. con esa cara"  
  
"eso no te incumbe Henry. Ahora por favor déjame en paz"  
  
"Rika. perdón, disculpa el haberte molestado"  
  
En el salón de Takato, el chico no podía dejar de pensar en Rika y en lo que le hacia sentir en su corazón.  
  
"ahhhh." suspira el chico mientras mira por la ventana "por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil???"  
  
"te ocurre algo Takato??" le pregunta Hirokazu al ver que su amigo no se veía muy bien.  
  
"no, nada, no te preocupes Hirokazu"  
  
"estas seguro??? No me estas ocultando nada???"  
  
"la verdad. si, si me pasa algo"  
  
"jeje, lo sabia. Y que te ocurre amigo???"  
  
"lo que pasa es que creo que me gusta una chica y."  
  
"no digas más, apuesto que es Juri no???" interrumpe el chico.  
  
"en realidad no, pero no le vallas a decir a nadie"  
  
"como crees Takato, prometido"  
  
"bueno, la chica que me gusta es. es. Rika"  
  
"RIKA!?!?!" grita el chico llamando la atención de todo el salón.  
  
"señor Shiota, quiere hacerme el favor de no gritar en clases" le habla la profesora.  
  
"si profesora Sanuma, lo siento"  
  
"que te pasa Hirokazu, por que gritas así el nombre de Rika" le pregunta Kenta.  
  
"es que a Takato le gusta Rika"  
  
"que!?!? Es cierto eso Takato???"  
  
"Hirokazu, no pasaron ni 30 segundos y ya faltaste a tu promesa"  
  
"jeje. Pero no hay de que preocuparse Takato. Kenta es de confianza, o no??  
  
"bueno si. Kenta, que te quede muy claro que no le puedes decir esto a nadie"  
  
"claro, cuenta conmigo, no le diré a nadie"  
  
De vuelta en el salón de Henry, el chico no dejaba de mirar a Rika desde hace un rato y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Por alguna razón sus ojos se habían quedado pegados en Rika.  
  
"que me pasa" piensa para si el chico "por que mis ojos no quieren separarse de Rika, nunca antes me havia pasado algo así, no entiendo"  
  
"señor Wong. señor Wong" le habla el profesor sin obtener respuesta.  
  
"oye Henry, el profesor te esta hablando" le dice Rika.  
  
Al ver que Rika se da la vuelta para verlo, Henry se sonroja al instante.  
  
"señor Wong, quiere venir a resolver este problema al pizarrón???"  
  
"ahh??, profesor?? Me habla a mí???  
  
"si, quiere tener la bondad de venir al pizarrón" le dice muy molesto.  
  
"si, lo siento profesor, estaba distraído"  
  
Al pararse para ir al pizarrón el chico se tropieza con su silla y casi se cae causando las risas de todos sus compañeros a excepción de Rika.  
  
"que le pasara a Henry que esta tan extraño??" se pregunta Rika.  
  
Llegado el receso, nuestros amigos se reunieron como de costumbre en el árbol del patio de la escuela para conversar.  
  
"y chicos, ya encontraron un lugar donde hacer la fiesta???" pregunta Juri mirando a Hirokazu y a Kenta.  
  
"no, aun no" le responde Hirokazu "ya tendríamos uno pero cierta persona no quiere ofrecer su casa"  
  
"lo dices por mi???" le habla Rika.  
  
"de quien más podría estar hablando"  
  
"ya les dije que no ofreceré mi casa, no insistas"  
  
"pero por que no quieres Rika???" pregunta Kenta.  
  
"por que no y punto"  
  
"esa no es una buena razón"  
  
"pues para mi si"  
  
"uy que mala, por que no dejas de actuar así y dices que si, que ofreces tu casa"  
  
"por que ya te dije que no quiero!!"  
  
"pero por que no!!"  
  
"cállate!! Ya me tienes harta!!"  
  
"ya déjense de pelear los dos" les habla Juri.  
  
"pues dile a este que empezó"  
  
"mejor dile a esta que deje de actuar como chica mala y que seda de una vez"  
  
"Hirokazu, ya cálmate" le dice Henry "si Rika no quieres no la puedes obligar"  
  
"y quien te pidió que me defendieras Henry, déjame en paz!!"  
  
Dicho esto Rika se fue muy enfurecida de hay para no tener que verle la cara a Hirokazu. Cuando los chicos volvieron a sus salones Henry se encontraba sentado es su pupitre mirando hacia afuera. Estaba muy afectado por el hecho de que Rika le hubiera gritado. Se sentía muy mal, al igual que Rika, quien no dejaba de lamentarse por haberle gritado, así que la chica decidió ir a hablar con el.  
  
"Henry, puedo hablar contigo??" le dijo muy apenada y con la cabeza gacha.  
  
"claro Rika, dime lo que quieras decirme"  
  
"este yo. quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado de esa forma. Yo. estaba muy furiosa y además no pase muy buena noche"  
  
"no tienes por que disculparte Rika, no debí haberme metido en tus asuntos"  
  
"no, no digas eso, si tengo que disculparme, te grite, te grite delante de todos y eso nunca me lo perdonare"  
  
"Rika. esta bien, acepto tus disculpas" le dice mirándola con ternura.  
  
"gracias Henry, en verdad no quería gritarte"  
  
"lo se, ya olvidémonos de eso si??"  
  
"si, tienes razón Henry"  
  
"y Rika. no creas que te estoy pidiendo una explicación ni nada por el estilo pero. por que no quieres hacer la fiesta???"  
  
"Henry yo. no es que no quiera hacerla pero... me da pena decirte" "bueno, si no quieres decirme no tienes por que hacerlo" "no, no pienses que no te tengo confianza, es que. te vas a reír" "Reír?? Te prometo que no me reiré" "lo prometes??? En verdad???" "lo prometo, palabra de Tamer" "esta bien, te lo diré, lo que pasa. es que yo. a mi. me da vergüenza preguntarle a mi mamá"  
  
"eso es?? Esa es la razón??"  
  
"prometiste que no ibas a reírte"  
  
"y no lo he hecho Rika"  
  
"pero pensabas hacerlo, o no??"  
  
"no, por que debería hacerlo??"  
  
"pues por que incluso a mi me causa risa el hecho de que no sea capas siquiera de poder reunir el valor y decirle a mi propia madre que quiero hacer una fiesta"  
  
"pero por que no puedes?? Tu mamá no te dejaría??"  
  
"no es eso. Lo que pasa es que. en mi antigua escuela no tenía muchas amigas. De hacho no tenía ninguna. En mis cumpleaños siempre era lo mismo, mi abuela, mi mamá, mi papá y yo, nadie más. Nunca antes he invitado a alguien a mi casa para una fiesta, mucho menos para quedarse a dormir. Siento que decepcione a todos. Dependía de mí y lo arruine, lo arruine por completo"  
  
"no digas eso Rika, no decepcionaste a Nadia"  
  
"eso es mentira, todos estaban muy emocionados con la fiesta y la realización de esta dependía de mi y yo no quise ceder"  
  
"Rika. no te trates tan mal, tu no tienes por que ofrecer tu casa si no quieres"  
  
"es que si quiero, pero. tu sabes"  
  
"vaya problema, si tu quieres yo podría ir a tu casa y decirle a tu mamá lo de la fiesta, que te parece"  
  
"no podría pedirte que hicieras eso Henry"  
  
"no te preocupes, lo haré con gusto"  
  
"gracias, pero lo mejor será que yo misma se lo diga. Gracias a ti ahora me siento con la confianza como para preguntarle"  
  
"gracias a mi?? Pero si yo no he hecho nada"  
  
"si, si lo hiciste, te quedaste aquí y escuchaste mis problemas, eso ya es mucho"  
  
"gracias Rika, gracias por haberme tenido esta confianza"  
  
"yo soy la que tiene que agradecerte"  
  
"bueno, eso no importa, ahora será mejor que pongamos atención a la clase si no queremos reprobar en el examen"  
  
"si, tienes razón"  
  
Al hablar con Henry, Rika se sintió muy feliz. Ella nunca le havia confesado esto a nadie y se sintió muy bien el saber que podía confiar en el, que Henry estaría ahí cuando más lo necesitara, que el nunca la dejaría sola y que nunca la decepcionaría. Al pensar en todo esto Rika no pudo evitar ponerse roja, muy, muy alegre y con una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.  
  
***Fin del capitulo***  
  
Hola a todos!!! Como están?? Les gusto este capitulo?? En lo personal encuentro que esta muy bueno y que se supo más de los sentimientos en los corazones de los Tamers aunque aun quedan muchas más sorpresas jeje. Ni se imaginan lo que tengo preparado ^__^. Bueno, nos vemos, sayonara. ups ^^ casi se me olvida. dejen review!! Porfis. Ahora si, sayonara. 


	3. Ahora o nunca

***Fiesta pijama***  
  
Capitulo número: III  
  
"ahora o nunca"  
  
Luego de la plática que tubo con Henry, Rika decidió hablar con su madre sobre la fiesta pijama. Cuando estaban cenando Rika se dispuso a decírselo.  
  
"Rika, llego la hora, ahora o nunca" pensó la chica "mamá, este."  
  
"si, que pasa hija, que me quieres decir???"  
  
"lo que pasa es que. te quiero preguntar si. ehhh. cuando llega la abuela de su viaje??? *por que no se lo dije T__T*"  
  
"esta mañana mi madre llamo y dijo que volvería el viernes, justo para cuidarte"  
  
"cuidarme??? Vas a salir???"  
  
"que, no lo recuerdas?? El viernes tengo que ir a una cesión de fotos en Okinawa y no volveré hasta el domingo en la noche"  
  
"se me havia olvidado"  
  
"bueno, ahora tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo enseguida Rika"  
  
"pero mam."  
  
Tapp  
  
La chica fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta corrediza del comedor al cerrarse (bueno, que más esperan, Tapp fue el único sonido q se me ocurrió. O como le pondrían ustedes??? Jeje, tema para un review.)  
  
Ya havia anochecido en la ciudad de Shinjuku y Henry se encontraba navegando en su computadora, pero en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que hacia. Tenia su mente en otro lugar. más bien, en otra persona.  
  
"me sentí muy bien cuando hable con Rika esta mañana" pensaba el chico "nunca pensé que ella me confesaría sus sentimientos de esa manera. Siempre creí que Rika era del tipo de chica ruda que no dejaba que los demás supieran lo que sentía, aunque en el último tiempo de nuestra aventura mostró un cambio significativo, pero aun así nunca me imagine que se sincerara con alguien, menos conmigo"  
  
"hermano, que haces???" le pregunta Susy que se encontraba parada en la puerta de su habitación con unos muñecos que se asemejaban mucho a Terriermon y a Rockmon.  
  
"nada Susy, solo estoy en la computadora" le decía con una sonrisa.  
  
"bueno. Papá me envió para avisarte que la cena esta lista" le dice a su hermano abrasando al muñeco Rockmon "vengan niños, ahora hay que ir a cenar. Tienen que portarse muy bien, como buenos niños." le hablaba a sus muñecos a medida que se alejaba de la habitación.  
  
"Ahhh." suspiro el chico mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo anaranjado de su ciudad.  
  
Algunas calles más lejos, se encontraba un chico de cabello café y googles amarillos en la cabeza. El chico se encontraba dentro de una especie de casa pequeña de concreto con un gran agujero en su interior. Ese chico, al pensar en aquellos momentos tan felices que paso ahí dentro con su compañero digimon no pudo evitar poner una gran sonrisa llena de calidez y nostalgia como tampoco pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.  
  
"gui.guilmon." dijo de repente aquel chico "me gustaría saber como te encuentras, me gustaría saber que has hecho en todo este tiempo, me gustaría saber, me gustaría saber si. si aun no me has olvidado" al decir esto el chico no pudo contener más toda la pena que llevaba en su corazón y ya no pudo retener sus lagrimas. "ahhh, sniff. snif. guil. guilmon. ahhh. no sabes cuanto te extraño amigo. como me gustaría volver a verte, aun que sea solo una ves, solo una sniff."  
  
Mientras Takato liberaba toda su pena y dolor en aquellos sollozos, una chica pasa por afuera de la casita y escucha el llanto del chico.  
  
"sniff, ahhhhhh. no. no me gustaría que ninguno de los chicos me viera en este estado sniff. Pensarían que no puedo superar la perdida de guilmon y sentirían pena por mi sniff"  
  
En ese momento Takato escucha que alguien esta subiendo por la escalera y de inmediato se limpia las lágrimas.  
  
"Ahh, me imagine que eras tu Takato, quien más podría estar aquí a estas horas de la tarde"  
  
"J-Juri. que haces aquí sniff"  
  
"Takato. estas llorando, que te sucede???"  
  
"llorando sniff no. solo me entro algo en el ojo"  
  
"Vamos Takato, puedes confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie. Extrañas a Guilmon verdad???"  
  
"c-como lo sabes Yuri. Como sabes que estoy llorando por Guilmon"  
  
"la pregunta es como no saberlo ^__^" le dice Juri a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"yo. yo quiero ser fuerte pero. sniff esta pena me supera. Ya no se que hacer, en verdad no se. Me gustaría poder tener aquí a Guilmon, aun que sea una sola ves, para saber como a estado, que ha hecho, como se ha sentido y si. aun no me a olvidado."  
  
"eso es lo que te preocupa Takato??? Pues no tienes por que preocuparte, estoy segura de que Guilmon no se a olvidado de ti"  
  
"en verdad crees eso Juri???"  
  
"Claro ^__^. Tú y Guilmon tenían una relación muy especial basada en la confianza y en el cariño. Por eso estoy completamente segura de que el te recuerda tal como tu lo haces con el"  
  
"s-si. tienes razón, el se vede sentir igual que yo al estar tanto tiempo separados el uno del otro. Desde que nació que hemos estado juntos y por ello es que somos tan buenos amigos"  
  
"me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor Takato, no me gusta verte triste ya que cuando tu te pones así yo también me pongo triste"  
  
"y por que te pones triste tu Juri si yo soy el que lo esta"  
  
"pues. por que yo. te quiero mucho Takato."  
  
"Juri."  
  
"bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adiós"  
  
Dicho esto, la joven Juri se marcha  
  
A la mañana siguiente nuestros amigos se encontraban en clases como de costumbre, aun que Takato no parecía estar poniendo demasiada atención a las clases.  
  
"que habrá querido decirme Juri con eso de que me quiere mucho???" pensaba el chico "acaso será que a Juri yo. wow. hace solo un tiempo esa idea me hubiera hecho dar un infarto pero ahora ya no es lo mismo que antes con Juri. o tal ves sigue igual pero, aun no puedo poner en claro mis sentimientos"  
  
Mientras la profesora daba su clase a los alumnos Takato miraba por la ventana como Henry y Rika tenían su clase de deporte.  
  
"ohhh, Rika se ve muy bien en pantaletas." pensaba Henry mientras veía a su amiga corriendo por el patio de la escuela ".en que estoy pensando, como puedo pensar eso, yo no soy así. o si???"  
  
"Henryyyyyy, que haces ahí paradooooo, ven a correeeeeeeer" le grita Rika al chico que la veía sin despegar la vista.  
  
"Ya voy Rika, solo estaba descansando un poco" le contesta el joven Wong con algo de rubor en las mejillas al ver que realmente Rika se veía muy bien en pantaletas.  
  
Llegada la hora de descanso, como era de costumbre, nuestros amigos se juntaron para charlar debajo de uno de los árboles.  
  
"y que cuentan chicos???" les pregunta Juri a sus amigos.  
  
"pues nada, no hay nada nuevo." dice Hirokazu mirando a Rika "nada... como siempre"  
  
"por que me miras a mi si le hablas a Juri tonto" alega Rika a Hirokazu.  
  
"no se, averiguado tu"  
  
"ya no peleen más" les dice Henry a sus amigos "y Rika. ya hiciste lo de. ya sabes"  
  
"aun no pero. este, chicos, tengo algo que decirles"  
  
"que es, acaso te vas de esta escuela. viva!!!" le dice sarcásticamente Hirokazu.  
  
"¬__¬. no, no es eso, es que. lo estuve pensando y. e decidido que si."  
  
"que si???. que si que" le pregunta Kenta.  
  
"que si. ofrezco mi casa para hacer la fiesta pijama"  
  
"enserio????" pregunta Takato a su amiga  
  
"si. aun que aun no le he preguntado a mamá pero."  
  
"no te preocupes Rika, yo y Kenta te acompañaremos a tu casa para decirle a tu madre" dice Hirokazu levantando a Kenta por el brazo.  
  
"oyeme un momentito, tu y tu amigo no irán a ninguna parte si no quieren problemas"  
  
"jejeje, no te me alteres que era solo una broma" le dice Hirokazu tratando de calmarla.  
  
"bueno, pero lo importante es que lo de la fiesta va sobre ruedas" les habla Takato mirando de reojo a Juri.  
  
RIIIIINNGGGGGGGG (timbre que indica el retorno a clases)  
  
"bueno chicos, nos vemos a la salida" les dice Henry a los chicos.  
  
"si, nos vemos" le contesta Takato.  
  
Pasó el día y todos nuestros amigos se fueron rumbo a sus casas...todos, a excepción de dos. (Ya saben quienes. y si no saben estén atentos al fic ^__^)  
  
"repíteme de nuevo por que nos estamos adelantando para llegar antes que Rika a su casa Hirokazu"  
  
"muy simple Kenta, si no la vigilamos tal ves no sea capas de cumplir su promesa de hacer la fiesta"  
  
"comprendo pero. no quiero que Rika me mate!!!!!"  
  
"jejeje ^__^U yo tampoco pero es un riesgo que debemos correr"  
  
"Ahhh, Hirokazu, a veces no se como me convences de estas cosas"  
  
Unas cuadras más atrás, Rika caminaba rumbo a su casa cuando, por meras casualidades del destino, se encuentra con un chico de piel bronceada y una fresca sonrisa la cual ella detestaba.  
  
"que!!! Que hace este aquí???" se preguntaba Rika "será mejor que me valla antes de que me vea"  
  
"ohh, no es esa la reina digimon a la que ven mis ojos???" le saluda el chico con la misma fresca sonrisa que ella detestaba.  
  
"Ryo, que sorpresa, que haces por aquí???" decía la chica tratando de fingir una sonrisa.  
  
"pues algo de esto, un poco de aquello, tu sabes. Y tu, que cuentas???"  
  
"yooooo.. Nadaaaaa. Que va a haber que contar???"  
  
"no se. Algún festival en un templo, alguna reunión con los demás Tamers. alguna fiesta."  
  
"fi. esta?? No, para nada, por que lo preguntas???"  
  
"pues por que Hirokazu me hablo algo de eso hace unos días. Me dijo que tu no querías hacer no se que y que por eso lo de la fiesta no iba"  
  
"bueno. la verdad es que ahora si va lo de la fie. ups"  
  
"con que ivas a hacer una fiesta sin invitarme e Rika????"  
  
"bueno yo. pero aun no le e preguntado a mamá así que no esta 100% asegurado que se hará"  
  
"pero si es que tu madre llega a decir que si me invitaras verdad???" le dice nuevamente mostrando esa fresca sonrisa la cual ella detestaba.  
  
"esta bien pero. ya no me sonrías así!!!!"  
  
Momentos después, Rika llega a su casa dispuesta a hablar con su madre así que decide ir a buscarla. Al entrar al comedor casi arde en furia al ver sentados ahí, en su casa, a Hirokazu y Kenta comiendo galletas de lo más despreocupados.  
  
"Y USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ PAR DE TONTOS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ri. Rika. este, nosotros. todo fue culta de Hirokazu, el me convenció de esto, yo no quería, te lo juro" le decía Kenta de rodillas y con la cabeza baja pidiendo clemencia.  
  
"aquí no hay nada que explicar chamaquita, vinimos a asegurarnos de que cumplas tu promesa" acota Hirokazu al tiempo en que se para.  
  
"QUE PROMESA NI QUE OCHO CUATOS!!!!!!"  
  
"que son esos gritos por el amor de Dios Rika" le habla su madre que abre la puerta corrediza al oír los gritos.  
  
"mamá, este."  
  
"señora Nonaka, que bueno que volvió, su hija casi nos mata" le dice Hirokazu a la madre de Rika.  
  
"tu dejaste entrar a estos dos mamá???"  
  
"si, por que?? Acaso hice mal????"  
  
"bueno, ya no importa, estos dos ya entraron y no hay nada más que hacer. a excepción de. echarlos a patadas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"no, no, espera Rika, aun no le has preguntado a tu mamá sobre la fiesta" le dice Hirokazu a la chica.  
  
"fiesta, que fiesta????" pregunta curiosa su madre.  
  
"este yo. una f.fie... quería.."  
  
"lo que trata de decir es que queremos hacer en esta casa una fiesta pijama este viernes señora Nonaka" le aclara Kenta ya que Rika no pudo pronunciar frase alguna.  
  
"una fiesta. este viernes, pero si ese día justo yo."  
  
***Fin del capitulo***  
  
Holissssssss. Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, ni se imaginan lo que viene después. o si se lo imaginan??? Pues si es así no olviden dejar review ^__^  
  
Nos vemos ^__^ 


	4. En casa de Rika

"fiesta, que fiesta????" pregunta curiosa su madre.

"este yo… una f…fie……… quería…."

"lo que trata de decir es que queremos hacer en esta casa una fiesta pijama este viernes señora Nonaka" le aclara Kenta ya que Rika no pudo pronunciar frase alguna.

"una fiesta… este viernes, pero si ese día justo yo…"

*****Fiesta pijama*****

**Capitulo Número: IV**

**_"En casa de Rika"_**

"…ese día es cuando yo me voy a mi sesión de fotos en Okinawa"

"lo se mamá, pero…"

"tu abuela llamo esta mañana diciendo que no podía volver de su viaje hasta el lunes así que pensaba mandarte con tu padre" le decía su madre a Rika con una mirada muy seria pero de inmediato la cambia por una sonrisa "pero como ahora planeas hacer una fiesta con tus amiguitos será mejor que te quedes aquí. Ya estas en edad de ser responsable. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós chicos, que la pasen bien"

"º___º" queda Rika al ver con que tranquilidad se tomaba las cosas su madre.

"ahora no abra problemas Rika" le dice Hirokazu a su amiga.

"si, ya no hay de que preocuparse" acota Kenta.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, los Tamers se reunieron en el descanso y Rika aprovecho la oportunidad para comunicarles lo sucedido a sus amigos.

"y eso fue lo que paso" termina de decirle Rika a sus amigos.

"que bien Rika" le dice Juri. "mañana si que la pasaremos en grande"

"si ya no puedo esperar" dice Takato.

"por cierto…???" pregunta Henry "no ira nadie más, no??"

"este… creo que Ryo quería"

"Ryo???" dicen Takato y Henry al unísono.

"si, Ryo, pero yo…" Rika no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por Hirokazu.

"Ryo va a ir??? *__*"

"si, y…???" le dice Rika sin tomarle mayor importancia.

"yo me encargo de comunicárselo, si, si, déjamelo a mi, si Rika, si???"

"achhhhh, has lo que quieras muchachito" le dice dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

"oye Takato, ven un momento" le habla Hirokazu quien se encontraba con Kenta.

"si, que pasa amigos??"

Los chicos toman a Takato y lo llevan detrás de la escuela.

"que pasa chicos, por que me traen aquí, ehh???"

"venimos a decirte que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea Takato" le dicen ambos chicos al unísono.

"·___· y para que si se puede saber"

"pues para que te le puedas declarar a Rika" le aclara Kenta a su amigo.

"pero yo… no podría"

"nada de peros Takato" le alega Hirokazu. "si sientes algo por alguien debes decírselo"

"si, pero no estaras solo amigo, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos"

"Hirokazu… Kenta… gracias amigos" les dice con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Juri que observaba de reojo a los tres chicos, pero más que observar a sus amigos la chica miraba fijamente a Takato, quien cuando noto que su amiga lo observaba le regalo una sonrisa lo que causo que Juri se sonrojara.

"por que no puedo decírselo.... ahhhh" suspira la chica.

Cuando salieron de clases Rika noto que Henry tomo un camino distinto al que usualmente toma para ir a su casa, y por una extraña razón decidió seguirlo. Después de unos 10 minutos de caminar escondiéndose detrás de buzones, casetas de teléfono y callejones cada ves que Henry volteaba para atrás, Rika por fin se pudo detener ya que el chico entro a lo que parecía ser un dojo.

"este debe ser el dojo donde Henry practica artes marciales"

La chica se asomo un poco por si veía a Henry practicando artes marciales, entro a una habitación y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amigo en ropas menores quien se estaba poniendo su traje de entrenamiento y no paso mucho tiempo para que la chica se pusiera coloradísima sobretodo al ver es físico de su amigo.

"creo que le han hecho muy bien las clases de artes marciales" pensaba la chica muy colorada. Al ver que Henry estaba terminando he iba a salir de la habitación Rika no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a salir de ahí pero no lo logro ya que se topo con alguien.

"hola jovencita" le saluda un hombre de bigote.

"ehhh, hola. Yo estaba…"

"buscas a alguien???"

"s-si" dice la chica dudando en un principio "busco a alguien"

"y quien es ese alguien??? Si se puede saber"

"bueno, el… el ya se fue así que me voy, adiós"

Justo en el momento en el que Rika se disponía a salir de ahí aparece Henry, que por cierto se encontraba muy sorprendido de ver a Rika.

"Rika, que haces aquí???"

"H-Henry… yo…"

"con que buscabas a Henry no jovencita???"

"si, eso, quería hablar contigo Henry"

"bueno yo… me encantaría hablar contigo Rika pero estoy en mi entrenamiento"

"ya veo…"

"no te preocupes Henry, ve a hablar con tu amiga" le dice el señor de bigote.

"maestro Sho…"

Cuando salieron del dojo, Rika y Henry fueron a hablar a un parque cercano y se sentaron en unas bancas.

"y dime… de que querías hablar Rika???"

"yo… quería preguntarte…" la chica no sabia que decirle así que  decidió decirle lo primero que se le ocurrió "quería preguntarte si es que me ayudas a organizar lo de la fiesta. Como mañana después de clases nos vamos a mi casa tengo que dejar todo listo hoy"

"Claro" le dice con una sonrisa "antes te lo dije, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

"Henry... gracias"

"pero ahora tengo clases con el maestro Sho, pero cuando termine voy de inmediato para tu casa"

"como quieres" le dice la chica con una sonrisa "bueno, yo ya me voy"

"si, adiós Rika"

"hasta luego Henry"

Por alguna razón Henry se sentía muy bien cuando hablaba con Rika. Tal ves fuese por que ambos fueron Tamers, o tal ves por que tenían algo en común, o simplemente era por que se sentía bien que alguien confiara en ti y te contara sus problemas como lo hacia ella. Fuera como fuera, en el comenzó a florecer un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Ryo se encontraba caminando por las calles algo pensativo y un tanto melancólico.

"será bueno que vaya a esa fiesta mañana???" se preguntaba el Tamer legendario. "Hirokazu me llamo para decirme que lo de la fiesta iba pero… lo más extraño fue que Rika no opuso resistencia a que yo valla, creí que me detestaba, o por lo menos que la hacia enfurecer. Estaré ganando terreno???" se decía a si mismo con una mirada más alegre. "espero que la fiesta sea el lugar propicio para confesárselo…"

Rato después, Henry termino con sus clases de artes marciales y fue hacia la casa de Rika para ayudarle con los preparativos de la fiesta. Henry se sentía muy a gusto ayudando a Rika y al parecer la chica se sentía igual. Luego de que terminaran con todo lo necesario la madre de Rika les ofreció unas sodas con unas galletas y luego los dejo solos en la sala.

"por fin terminamos" dice la chica bebiendo de su soda.

"si, ahora estará todo listo para mañana" le responde el chico tomando una galleta. "por cierto, crees que todos vengan??"

"por que lo preguntas??" dice la chica con cierta curiosidad.

"no, por nada, solo preguntaba"

"ya veo…"

"Ryo también vendrá, no??"

"si, creo que si, lo tuve que invitar a si que si viene o no viene es cosa de el" dice Rika con cierta molestia"

"veo que tienes muchas ganas de que venga Ryo…"

"QUE!!!!!! YO QUERER QUE ESE IDIOTA VENGA A MI CASA!?!?!?!?!?! NI DE BROMA"

"jejeje ^__^U yo solo preguntaba" le dice el chico con la típica gotita.

"Rika, ya me tengo que ir, diviértete con tu amigo, adiós" se oye decir a la madre de Rika.

"esta bien mamá"

Luego de haber bebido toda su soda y comido todas las galletas, Rika y Henry se quedaron callados, al pareces a ninguno se le ocurría un tema de conversación.

"ehh…… sabes Henry??" 

"mm…??"

"hace tan solo unos días ni siquiera me imaginaria que yo estuviera organizando una fiesta"

"ya ves como son las vueltas de la vida"

"si y todo te lo debo agradecer a ti ya que sin tu apoyo nunca podría haberlo hecho"

"Rika…"

"bueno" se sonroja un poco "mejor recojo los platos de las galletas y los vasos"

"yo te ayudo Rika"

"no, no te molestes Henry"

Al tomar el mismo vaso, Rika y Henry se rozan las manos haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojes al instante.

"l-lo siento" le dice Henry.

"no, no te preocupes"

Al tratar de pararse, la chica pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre Henry poniendo sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

"Rika…" dice el chico muy colorado.

"He-Henry, yo…"

Ambos chicos parecían estar en un trance ya que ninguno parecía hacer ningún movimiento, como si quisieran quedarse así, mirándose fijamente uno al otro. Mientras pasaba el tiempo Rika se iba acercando cada vez más a Henry hasta el punto en que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Rika estaba muy confundida, algo en su interior le decía que esto era una locura, pero por el otro lado sentía que si seguía adelante algo maravilloso podría pasar. Sin pensarlo más, Rika cierra sus hermosos ojos lila y junta sus labios. Al ver esto, Henry se sonroja aun más y por un momento pensó en salir corriendo de ahí pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte a medida que los labios de Rika se acercaban a los suyos así que cerró sus ojos y decidió que deseaba que pasara lo que estaba pasando, no quería moverse de ahí, quería estar así para siempre.

Sus labios estaban a punto de fundirse, podían sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro y escuchar sus latidos en su pecho. Sus labios por fin se rozaron cuando…

**Ringgggg**** Ringgggggg**

Al escuchar el sonido del teléfono pareciera ser que ambos chicos saliesen de aquel transe en el que se encontraban y se separan de inmediato.

"Te-te-teléfono, voy a contestar" le dice Rika muy nerviosa mientras sale a contestar.

"que fue… que fue lo que me paso???" se preguntaba el joven Wong. "que me habrá ocurrido. Lo que fuese fue… muy raro, no puedo describirlo con palabras"

Mientras Henry permanecía en la sala Rika hablaba por teléfono con su abuela, quien llamo para saber como estaba todo y para reiterar su llegada del lunes.

"aja, si, yo le digo a mamá, adiós abuela" y la chica cuelga el teléfono.

"ahhh, no puedo entrar a la sala" dice para si la chica. "se me cae la cara de vergüenza por lo que casi hago con Henry, no lo podré mirar a los ojos"

Rika entra a la sala y ve a Henry recogiendo los vasos que se cayeron cuando Rika cayó sobre Henry.

"Henry… yo solo quería… decirte que lamento haber hecho… bueno, tu sabes"

"no… no te preocupes Rika, comprendo, te tropezaste y caíste, no hay cuidado"

"Henry…"

"bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir Rika, mi papá quiere que lo ayude con algo"

"claro, hasta mañana Henry"

"adiós Rika"

Luego de que Henry se fue, Rika quedo pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si su abuela no hubiera llamado y… ustedes saben.

*****Fin del capitulo*****

Hola, como están, ojalá que les haya gustado este capitulo, como ya tengo sueño solo pongo que lo que viene es…… un secreto jeje, si quieren saber lo que sigue no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo. Si quieren hacer un comentario, queja, sugerencia o lo que sea la pueden hacer mandándome un mail a kodra27@hotmail.com o dejen algún Review ^__^ 

Bueno… Sayonara ^__^


	5. El gran dia

*****Fiesta pijama*****

**Capitulo Número: V**

****

**_"El gran día"_**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día de la fiesta. Todos nuestros amigos se encontraban es sus salones muy ansiosos a que llegara la hora del termino de clases, hasta que por fin la semana de clases termina y los Tamers se reúnen a las afueras de la escuela.

"cuanto tardan esos dos" les dice Hirokazu a sus amigos.

"no te preocupes" responde Takato "ahí vienen!!"

"disculpen la tardanza" se excusan Rika y Henry.

"no hay problema, pero ya es hora de que nos vallamos" les habla Yuri.

"SIIIII!!!!!"

A medida que avanzaban en su camino a casa de Rika, la anfitriona de la fiesta se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero basto solo una sonrisa de Henry para que esta se tranquilizara. Desde lo sucedido el día anterior, ambos chicos no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, o más bien, ninguno se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna. 

Al llegar a su destino, los Tamers entran a la sala y Rika ve que en la mesa hay una carta con su nombre.

_Rika, ya partí hacia Okinawa. Espero que _

_la pases en grande con tus amiguitos y que _

_cuando regrese encuentre la casa tal y como_

_la deje, ¿esta claro? Besos, mamá._

"mamá…" se dice a si misma la chica.

"Hey, Rika, donde puedo colocar algo de música??" pregunta Hirokazu.

"el equipo de sonido esta dentro de ese estante" señala la joven

Pasado unos minutos la fiesta estaba sobre ruedas. Ya todos los chicos se sentían a gusto ya que tenían música, comida, buena compañía y ningún adulto que les reprochara.

"Hirokazu, ya deja esa música y pon algo bueno de una vez" se queja Kenta.

"bueno, aquí les va un temaso. The biggest Dreamer"

"de donde sacas esos temas Hirokazu??" le pregunta el ex líder de los Tamers.

"creo que es de un anime, no estoy seguro"

"Rika, donde esta el baño??" le pregunta Yuri a su joven amiga.

"ven, te acompaño"

"gracias. Oye, Rika?"

"si, que sucede, Yuri?"

"este… Takato te parece un chico lindo???"

"lindo??" Rika se ruboriza un poco ante la pregunta "y por que debería yo de encontrar lindo a Takato??" 

"no, por nada, olvídalo ^__^"

Mientras transcurrían las horas el día se iba terminando, no así la fiesta, que no daba inicios de término. Mientras Takato trataba de hacer que Kenta dejara de cantar y Hirokazu hacia el intento de DJ, Rika escucha como el timbre de su casa comienza a sonar.

"y quien demonios será??" se pregunta la chica "no se tratara de…"

Al abrir la puerta, la chica se encuentra con esa fresca sonrisa que ella detestaba.

"Que hay Rika??" saluda el Tamer legendario "no pude llegar antes"

"no hay problema, pasa"

"por el volumen de la música y las risas de los chicos se ve que la fiesta esta fenomenal"

"si, eso creo" dice la chica con algo de indeferencia.

Cuando ven entrar a Rika con Ryo, Henry y Takato no pueden evitar esfumar sus sonrisas por unos segundos, pero al instante disimulan su descontento.

"Hola Ryo, tanto tiempo" saluda Takato.

"si, hace mucho que no nos veíamos amigos"

"y que ha sido de tu vida en este ultimo tiempo??" le pregunta Henry.

"mm.. nada nuevo, desde que regrese a este mundo que no he hecho nada divertido"

"con que ya llegaste, Ryo" saluda Hirokazu, quien tenia unos audífonos en la cabeza y en sus manos traía unos cuantos CDs.

"y como va la fiesta, Hirokazu"

"de peluche hermano!!" 

"oye, Ryo, por que no vienes a cantar conmigo??" le dice Kenta, quien sostenía un micrófono.

"ehhh… tal ves después ^^U"

"que bueno que pudiste llegar, Ryo" le dice Yuri con su alegría de siempre.

"si, lo que pasa es que me costo mucho trabajo convencer a mi viejo que me dejara venir"

"y por que??" pregunta Hirokazu.

"cosas de el, como que me tengo que concentrar en los estudios y otra sarta de estupideces"

Ya era pasada la media noche y nuestros amigos aun seguían bailando con la música que ponía el "DJ" Hirokazu hasta que Takato se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

"chicos, ya es muy tarde"

"y que con eso Takato??" le dice Hirokazu.

"que ya le bajes a la música por que no queremos que los vecinos se quejen"

"si, Takato tiene razón" acota Yuri "lo mejor será que bajes el volumen, Hirokazu."

"esta bien, esta bien, pero ustedes se lo pierden U__U" dice mientras baja el volumen.

"y ahora que no tenemos música que hacemos, chicos??" pregunta Kenta.

"yo te puedo responder a eso, Kenta" le dice Ryo "llego el momento de llevar esta fiesta a las ligas mayores"

"y exactamente a que te refieres con eso, huerito" le pregunta Rika no muy convencida.

"opino que deberíamos jugar a verdad o reto"

"siii, es una estupenda idea, Ryo" le comenta Hirokazu.

"y tu, Rika, estas de acuerdo??" dice Henry mirando a la chica.

"por mi no hay problema"

"lo que es a mi me parece una idea muy divertida ^__^" acota la joven Kato.

"pues ya esta decidido" les dice Ryo a sus amigos "ahora todos debemos sentarnos es circulo"

Dicho esto, los Tamers se sentaron en círculo en el piso.

"y quien comenzara??" pregunta Takato.

"yo lo haré" responde el chico de la radiante sonrisa que Rika detesta "y escojo a Rika"

"a mi?? Y por que no a otro??" se queja la anfitriona.

"por que ya te escogí a ti. Que prefieres, verdad o reto??"

"si escojo reto este pelmazo me hará hacer quien sabe que cosas" piensa la chica "verdad. Escojo verdad"

"muy bien, si escoges verdad entonces…" toma una pausa para pensar "hay alguien que te guste???" pregunta por fin el chico.

"g-gustarme??" balbucea Rika mirando de reojo a Henry "a que te refieres con eso??

"sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Rika"

"bueno, yo… la verdad es que…"

Tanto Henry como Takato parecían estar muy atentos a la respuesta de Rika, pero ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

"y que es lo que esperas para decirnos, Rika??" se queja Ryo.

"este… lo que pasa es… yo…" la chica estaba muy nerviosa y no tenia intenciones de responder, pero no hallaba la forma de zafarse de ese problema.

"te esperamos, Rika…"

"Ryo, si ella no quiere responder no la puedes obligar" defiende Henry a su amiga. Aun que el deseaba tanto o más que Ryo saber la respuesta no podía aceptar que el obligara a Rika a hacer algo que ella no quería.

"oye, Henry, a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión"

"lo se, pero no puedes obligar a Rika a decir eso"

"pero eso a ti no te importa" le dice mientras se para y se dirige hacia Henry, quien también se para.

"oigan, chicos, no se pongan a pelear" trata de calmarlos Yuri.

"se supone que si escoges verdad tienes que responder cualquier pregunta, no??"

"si, pero no puedes obligarla a algo que no quiere"

"sii!!" dice abruptamente Rika para sorpresa de todos.

"Rika, no tenias por que decirlo" le dice Henry.

"tenia que. Acepte jugar a verdad o reto y si escojo verdad tengo que responder lo que sea que me pregunten" 

"ves que no era nada del otro mundo, Rika" dice Ryo triunfante "y se puede saber quien es ese alguien??"

"pues tu no eres y además eso a ti no te importa"

"esta bien, pero ahora te toca seguir a ti, escoge a alguien"

"claro…" dice la chica no muy animada.

"si seguimos con estos ánimos no creo que sea buena idea seguir con este juego, chicos" les dice Yuri a los presentes.

"si, Yuri tiene razón, lo mejor será que lo dejemos hasta aqu

"pero por que!!" se queja Ryo.

"ya te dijimos, Ryo" se defiende el chico de googles "al parecer no fue una buena idea esto de verdad o reto"

"joshhh, esta bien" 

Despues de eso, los Tamers decidieron que ya era hora de dormir. Los chicos se instalaron con sus bolsas de dormir en la sala, donde antes estaban bailando y las chicas en la habitación de Rika, quien saco otro fotón para su amiga.

"no tenias por que molestarte, Rika" le dice Yuri a la chica "yo también traje bolsa de dormir"

"no te preocupes, no es molestia para mi"

"en serio, que alivio ^__^"

"oye y… que fue eso de que si encontraba lindo a Takato??" pregunta Rika esa típica sonrisa picara.

"º/////º ehh, no, n-nada"

"entonces por que te pones así??"

"este, yo... -///-"

"no me digas que…"

"s-si ^///^"

"wow, que buena noticia. Y ya se lo dijiste??"

"no, bueno, si, pero solo le dije que lo quería mucho y no se como habrá interpretado esas palabras"

"te refieres a que piensas que las interpreto como que tu lo quieres mucho, pero como amigo"

"exacto ^///^"

"y por que no vas y se lo dices de una vez??" dijo Rika pensando por un momento en Henry.

"lo he estado pensando pero no se ha presentado el momento propicio"

"bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura que cuando se lo digas el te corresponder

"en verdad piensas eso, Rika??"

"claro ^__^"

"^///^"

"la fiesta esta muy buena, no??" les comenta Hirokazu a sus amigos, sin obtener respuesta.

"Hirokazu, mejor será que te calles y te duermas" le dice Kenta a su compañero.

"pero por que, no me digan que se deprimen por unas pequeñas riñas entre nosotros?? Si no es para tanto"

"si, mi amigo acá tiene razón" les dice Ryo "no por que con Henry hallamos tenido ciertas… diferencias de opinión vamos a arruinar la fiesta para todos"

"tienen razón -__-" les dice Kenta.

"tu estas de acuerdo… verdad, Henry?? Le pregunta Takato al chico.

"por supuesto, con tal que cierta persona no vuelva a proponer estupideces"

"hey, hey, hey, no te voy a permitir que me hables así, Henry" le dice Ryo.

"esta bien, perdóname Ryo" le dice Henry no muy convencido.

"que bueno que todo vuelve a la normalidad" les dice Takato.

"que creen que estén haciendo las chicas en este momento, amigos??" pregunta Kenta.

"pues que otra cosa que dormir" le dice Hirokazu.

"y no creen que seria buena idea ir a echar una miradita sin que sen cuenta???" les propone Ryo a los demás.

"¬_¬ a que te refieres, Ryo?" le pregunta Takato.

"solamente a ver si se encuentran bien, eso ^^"

"jeje, a ti Ryo se te ocurre cada idea" comenta Hirokazu"

"pues si ^^" le responde el chico.

"no sabia que tenias esos gustos, Ryo" le reclama Henry.

"que me quieres decir con eso"

"nada, yo solo digo que no es bueno ir a espiar a las chicas"

"me estas llamando mirón??" le dice Akiyama muy enfurecido tomándolo por la camisa.

"chicos, chicos" les calma Hirokazu separándolos "no hay necesidad de que se peleen aquí, mucho menos por unas chicas"

"si, Hirokazu tiene razón" acota el chico de anteojos.

"claro, claro. Por mi no hay problema" le dice Ryo a Hirokazu.

Luego de aquel desagradable incidente, ninguno de los chicos dijo una sola palabra y se dispusieron a dormir.

*****Fin del capitulo*****

Hola, como están. Se que me demore exageradamente mucho para publicar este capitulo y por eso les pido las mas humildes disculpas. No puedo dar excusas ya que me deje llevar por el ocio -__- a veces me pasa, gome!!!!! Pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante tratare de subir los capítulos más rápido y… ni se imaginan lo que viene después. Lo único que les puedo contar es que si no se dieron cuenta, hay tres chicos detrás de la misma chica y que en el próximo capitulo se revelaran varias cosillas sobre eso, abran desilusiones, llantos, y mucho más, así que no se lo pierdan a la misma hora y por el mismo canal… de hecho lo pueden leer a la hora que quieran -__- pero solo por fanfiction.net ^__^ la más grande Web de fics de la red. (jeje, ni se imaginan cuanto me pagaron por escribir eso ^__^) Sayonara!!! 

Ahhhhh!!! Se me olvido por completo!!! Si quieren hacer un comentario, queja, sugerencia o lo que sea la pueden hacer mandándome un mail a kodra27@hotmail.com o dejen algún Review. Que la pasen bien ^__^


End file.
